The Realm
by Prower Power
Summary: A new challenge faces Sonic, Tails, Cream, etc. This is my first real actionadventure fic so I hope you'll give it a chance through at least ch. 4. Some humorous romance and fierce fights mixed in as well. Shadow too? Hope you like it! Ch. 4 up by Fri.
1. Shadow's on the Wall

This story is the first I've really tired to make an action/adventure series out of. I also wrote it from the point of view of different characters at different points in the chapter. A friend suggested I try this so I apologize if it doesn't make sense, but it sounded intriguing. If you're a fan of Sonic I think you'll enjoy this story. Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1: Shadow's on the Wall

"Knock Knock Knock!" My series of quick taps hit the door of Tails' house.

I crossed my arms and waited ever so patiently in the muggy afternoon sun.

"Just a second. Sonic is that you?" I heard his voice faintly from behind the door.

"Nope, it's Rouge, fox boy."

The door soon opened and I saw Tails continuing to dry the fur on the side of his head with a white towel.

"Hey Rouge! What can I do for you?" He inquired kindly as he asked me to step inside.

"Well, I've kind of got a plumbing emergency. Something underneath my sink is leaking a little and I don't have any wrenches or screws or anything and was wondering if I could borrow one?"

"Oh of course. You sure you know what you're dealing with? I mean, would like some help? I'm not doing anything particularly important right now." Tails explained. "I was just taking a bath before you got here."

"Let me grab my tool bag real quick....." Tails darted into the addition of his house where I heard him shuffle a few things around and return quickly.

"I'm ready." He smiled simply as we headed outside and got into my car.

-------------------------------------------------

"So Amy? Got any ideas of what we can do tonight?" Sonic asked lazily as he was sprawled out over my couch.

"Well, I....I mean.....never mind. It's kinda dumb. You wouldn't like it." I sat down in the big white chair next to him.

"What? Come on." Sonic sat up quickly. "Tell me. Pleeeeease?" He jokingly stretched out his words.

"Well, I thought you might want to go to the baseball game? But I know you really don't like them that much." I sighed a little.

I was so worried about being able to do things Sonic enjoyed. To do things we both liked. I mean, I guess I was just worried he would get bored with me and want to do other things.

"That sounds like fun Amy. Plus, I was thinking we could go for a run in the park." He left the idea dangling.

I was happy and yet a little depressed at the same time as well.

"Yea Sonic! I love running through the park. But you know my idea of running isn't exactly the same as yours." I jokingly pushed him over on the couch.

"How fast can you run Amy?" He asked me as he sat up.

"I dunno really. I'm not THAT slow." I leapt up and dashed out the front door.

A few minutes and a few short sprints later, Sonic actually sounded impressed with me.

"I couldn't say for sure Amy, but I'd guess you're goin' at least 65 or so."

I zipped by again and stopped just past him.

"Really? But I could never keep up with you going 750!"

"Amy. I don't always break the sound barrier when I run." Sonic stepped closer to me and told me genuinely.

"I slow jog is kind of nice every once in a while." He added. "Because you know I'm a big nature freak right?"

He nudged me in the ribs. I laughed a little.

"So it's a date then?" I still felt the hesitation in my own voice.

"You bet! What time does the game start?"

"Six thirty. We better leave soon. I've almost got dinner ready." I told him, looking at the clock.

--------------------------------------------

"Everything going ok down there fox boy?" Rouge asked me as I heard her biting into an apple.

I laughed a little to myself.

"The world would fall apart without you Tails. It's kinda sad." I snickered in my head as I continued tightening the lose washer and bolt underneath Rouge's sink.

"You doing anything exciting tonight?" I kept the conversation going as I scooted out from inside the wooden cabinet.

"Ha. Not really. Just another night being lazy. There hasn't been much for me to do since the government let me go after the ARK incident. They said it blew my cover. I mean, they gave me a huge severance package and everything, so it's not the money, but I kind of miss sneaking around and stuff." Rouge smiled glumly. "It's just my nature, you know?"

Rouge and I both laughed a little.

"Well I was going to watch a movie tonight, you're welcome to join me if you like." I extended her an invitation.

"Awww fox boy! You're sweet! It sounds like fun!" Rouge kneeled down to accept my invitation.

"Maybe we should invite Sonic and the others too." I added.

"Ha. I wouldn't bother Knuckles right now. He's probably just examining his examination of the way he examines the master emerald. You know how he doesn't tend to play nice with Sonic and the others." Rouge grinned.

"Yea, I know." I grinned a little too. "So, be over at my house about 8?"

"Why don't we get something to eat first?" She suggested. "My treat. I'll pick you up at 7 fox boy."

Rouge took my hands and kissed me on the cheek again. I passed out. Or freaked out. Actually, I'm not sure. I just remember waking up back at my house on the living room floor.

---------------------------------------

"Having fun Amy?" I squeezed into my seat inside the crowded stadium.

Amy was cheering happily for the Cardinals as I handed her a Coke.

"Yea, but are you sure you're ok Sonic?" She turned to face me.

"Of course. This is kind of fun." I smiled as I reassured her.

This baseball stuff wasn't the fastest thing in the world, but it was really interesting. Plus seeing Amy happy and enjoying herself was good too.

"Look!" I pointed up at a foul ball headed our way.

"I got it!" Amy glanced up and quickly slammed her hammer at the ground, launching into the air.

"Yea!" Amy flashed a quick V for victory sign with her right hand as she held the ball up.

Then we both noticed the completely destroyed chairs in the row in front of us. Amy's hammer completely obliterated them as she propelled herself through the air. She looked a little panicked and embarrassed, but I just laughed as I picked her up and quickly dashed out of the stadium. I didn't stop until we reached the park.

-----------------------------------------------

"What do you think we should do now Cheese?" I took off my coat as I entered my house.

"Chao Chao Chao! Chao!" Cheese chirped as I slunk over to my room.

"I hate that they've moved all the Chao gardens to the other side of town." I said to no one in particular.

"I'm going to sleep Cheese. Good night." I could barely manage to turn my head around in my chao's direction.

Cheese ignored me and plopped down in front of the TV after grabbing the remote.

--------------------------------------------

"Run Amy! Run! I'm the big bad stadium owner chasing after you and I'm gonna make you pay for those seats! Gahhhhhhh!" I faked an angry tone as I chased her around.

She and I had been running around the park for about half an hour. We even took a little time for some strength training. Amy is really a much better sprinter than I ever gave her credit for. We practiced jumping concrete steps to help tone our leg muscles a little. I'd never admit it, but she looked cute jumping up and down those steps. She was so determined and did it so well.

"Ok! Ok! I give Mr. Stadium Owner!" Amy collapsed to the cool evening grass beneath one of the lights in the park.

"Haha!" I sunk down to the ground too, lying on my back next to her.

"That was....haaa...haa...fun." Amy was breathing deeply.

"Yea...haaaa." I took a few good breaths as well.

We just laid there for a few more minutes staring at the sky.

"You wanna go home Sonic?" Amy then asked me, standing up slowly.

"Sure." I smiled genuinely at her. I took her hand and we walked back toward her house together.

----------------------------------------------

"I'll be there in a minute Rouge. I'm just finishing up the snacks." Tails called from his kitchen as I had already made myself comfortable on his very long and soft cushioned couch.

"I'm gonna go ahead and find a movie for us to watch." I said as I turned the TV on.

I looked over the grey remote I was holding and was very impressed but not the least bit surprised that Tails had a satellite with TiVo.

"You got TiVo Tails? This is the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" I was having so much fun putting stuff in slow motion and fast forwarding. "Did you fix this up yourself?"

Tails' laugh echoed a little from the kitchen.

"Nope, TiVo is all thanks to our good friends at Sony."

I tapped the live TV button as Tails entered with a tray of richly colored strawberries, blueberries, kiwi, and banana slices.

Sadly, the screen was totally black with a small message box that read:

Signal error from receivers 1 and 2

"Aghhhh......That's what I hate about this thing." Tails shook his head disapprovingly at the machine. "When it gets really cloudy outside or rainy it tends to not work."

I threw my hands up in defeat as I felt destined to endure another night of boredom.

"Why don't we go over to Sonic's or Amy's and see what they're up to?" I suggested, not wanting to sit around staring at a blank screen any longer than I already had.

"Sounds great, but lets finish our snack first!" Tails added.

We both nodded happily as we enjoyed the juicy taste of the sweet and colorful fruit.

------------------------------------------

Sonic and I arrived at my driveway and were walking toward my front door when his grip on my hand tightened and he stopped moving.

I turned to face him, wondering what was on his mind.

"Amy, I was just thinking what a pretty night it is out here and was wondering if you wanted to stay out here and enjoy it a little longer?" Sonic said pulling me toward the lone oak tree in my front yard.

"Sure Sonikku." My heart beamed with excitement as I let him tug me along.

He quickly leaped into the tree on a spacious branch and extended his hand below to help me up. Sonic pulled me up with ease and I sat in his lap on the limb. Both of us were comfortable, but still somewhat exhausted from our earlier evening vandalism and escape.

I giggled and jumped a little as I felt Sonic's arms wrap around my sides and hold me close to him.

----------------------------------------

"There's Amy's house Rouge, but I don't see the lights on." Tails pointed as we walked along the quiet dirt path that led through the outskirts of the city.

"Tails, did you hear that?" I twitched my ears a little, almost certain I heard something.

"Hear what?" Tails looked so cute as he tried to turn his head and cup one hand next to his ear to increase his sound capturing ability.

A few quiet words and a small laugh were faintly picked up by both our intently focused auditory senses.

"Where is that coming from?" Tails slowly turned his head to look at me.

I shrugged, but I was just as curious as he was.

"Maybe it's that tree?" He then offered.

"Should we take a look?" I mischievously raised my eyebrows at the young fox's suggestion. "I mean, it could be a person or persons planning on doing something bad. It's our right, no our duty as good citizens to investigate this suspicious behavior and get to the bottom of it."

"You mean spy on them?" Tails whispered.

"Yea."

We both smirked quietly.

"Ok, here's what we do......." I told him the basics of undercover investigative work.

------------------------------------------

"Amy, I just want to you let you know.......I had a lot of fun tonight. I never knew you liked to run." Sonic told me as he still had his arms wrapped around me.

I laughed a little.

"Sonic, you are obsessed. But come on, what was more fun? Just running, or chasing after me?" I teased him.

"Oh, running after you, definitely. Having something to chase always makes it more interesting."

He laughed too as he nipped at my ear, letting me know he was playing around.

"Did I ever tell you how soft your quills are?" Sonic continued as he hugged me tightly.

I turned around and smiled, looking deep into his soft green eyes.

--------------------------------------

"Rouge, is this ok? It feels kind of weird hanging upside down." Tails whispered his complaint ever so softly to me as we hung from the same tree our suspects were in, only a few feet above.

We both flew into the tree with relative ease, and continued to hear the faint whispering voices from before. I was now comfortably positioned upside down with my feet keeping me attached to the branch above. Tails was using his tails to hang off the branch and stare below.

"Rouge, I think I see something. It's two of them. Whoever they are, they both have green eyes." Tails whispered.

"Could it be Amy and Sonic?" I asked, keeping my tone just as low as his.

"I dunno, I guess." Tails covered his mouth and giggled a little.

"It sounds like I heard him say she's really pretty." Tails was trying to stay focused, but he seemed a little unbalanced.

"Now it sounds like they've stopped talking." I told him.

Tails and I both listened intently for more words.

"You think they're asleep?" I offered.

"Maybe. You know how much Sonic loves to take naps." Tails chimed.

"Yea, now I can really make him mad. The next time I see him I'll say, 'So Sonic, I guess you finally found someone to sleep with, huh?'" I told him.

"Tails? Tails?!" I whispered as loudly as I could.

I didn't even see his crystal blue eyes in the dark anymore. Suddenly I heard the branch Tails was hanging from make a noise as his tails unraveled from around the limb. Tails went plummeting toward the ground below and hit with a thud.

---------------------------------------

"What the...." My eyes flickered quickly as I looked at where I was.

Amy was looking back at me with the same rush of adrenaline in her system.

"What was that noise?" She asked, trying to look through the darkness.

"Ooohhhhhh......" We both heard a groan from the ground below.

I jumped down from the tree quickly and saw what appeared to be Tails sprawled out in the yard looking completely disoriented and confused.

"I think all the blood went to my head. Ooughhhhhh......" He was rubbing his head a little as I helped him up.

"But Tails, what were you doing in that tree in the first place?" Amy asked, joining us back at ground level.

"Oh Rouge and I were just sp—." His sentence was cut off as Rouge clasped her hands over his mouth.

"Hey Sonic! Amy! Well, good catchin' up! Bye now!" Rouge grabbed the apparently blood lacking kit and flew off quickly.

"That was weird." Amy commented.

I nodded, still quite confused, in total agreement.

The trees ruffled a little in the cool breeze as a few thick raindrops began to fall.

"Looks like Rouge and Tails are going to get wet." Amy laughed as she looked up at the sky.

"Serves them right for spying on us." I told her jokingly as we began walking through the increasingly heavy rain.

A few seconds later we were underneath Amy's front porch, but the rain had already sufficiently made me feel like a wet rat. Amy's dress was splotched with wet spots. For some reason, we didn't rush inside. I just stood there looking at Amy for a few more seconds.

She was just so.....beautiful. And cute. And her light green eyes glowed with a flare I'd never noticed before until just now. The rain was lightly pelting the shingles of her roof.

"You ready to go inside Sonikku?" She said, reaching for the door.

"Wait!" I grabbed her arm and stopped her. "I've got a surprise for you first!"

She smiled again as I took both of her hands in my own.

"Now, this is a big super secret one, so you've got to close your eyes." I told her.

I think I sounded horribly corny at this point, but isn't that how these things are supposed to go?

She kept her eyes sealed and I ever so swiftly leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"I love you." I added in a voice just above a whisper.

As soon as my lips made contact, her eyes snapped open and she lit up with one of the happiest faces I've ever seen.

"I love you too Sonic!" She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

My whole body felt infused with a rush of energy I'd never felt before. It felt tingly and exciting and I just wanted to jump up and down and run all over the place! The feeling of holding Amy in my arms and touching her soft quills amplified the sensation a hundred times greater.

A few moments later, Amy pulled back and grinned brightly again. She never said a word, and neither did I as we angled our heads closer together at an agonizing pace. I don't remember closing my eyes, but somehow they were, and our lips touched. We stayed connected for several seconds. Apparently she was as new to this kissing thing as I was. Her lips had a wonderful, very satisfying feel but there's no word for it. It was just unbelievable. Our lips then pulled apart and we smiled again.

Amy then unlocked her door and we headed inside for a midnight snack.

-------------------------------------------

The grass blew slightly in the wind as I darted across a small field, to the lightless house. I don't know what drew me there, but it felt right.

Without a word, I activated the green emerald in my hand, and was transported inside the tiny structure. I quietly walked through the house and gazed at its unusually quaint decoration.

"Kuuaaa...." I froze with one foot in mid-step as I heard a door squeak slightly.

A moment later, a tiny blue chao stepped out from around the corner.

I immediately lunged at it and covered its mouth. I then transfixed my gaze upon him and his eyes glossed over with a hazy shade of light blue. Almost instantly, this chao turned completely black and now had a tiny spiked ball above his head.

The chao offered no more resistance as he flew behind me and hovered above my shoulder.

Then I looked up and saw a small rabbit rubbing her sleepy eyes as she stepped around the corner.

"Cheese, what's going on?" The girl groaned as she blinked, apparently still unaware of my presence.

I immediately seized at her slowness and dashed over, cradling her and leaning her back in my arms. I immediately glared into her eyes, focusing my pupils intently on their purpose of draining her mind.

"Hi Shadow! What are you doing here?" Cream asked me, her voice lacking fear.

My gaze was having no effect on her.

"How do you know me?" I questioned her genuinely, allowing her to now stand beside me.

"You don't remember?" She looked at me with what I couldn't decide was anything but total concern for my well-being.

This intrigued me.

"It's not important now." I hushed her with my finger. "I'm so sorry I came in unannounced, but I have a huge favor to ask."

"If I can't absorb her energy this way, I'll have to use this." The fingers of my left hand clutched the beads in my pocket as my right hand reassuringly patted her forehead.

"What's wrong Mr. Shadow?" The girl asked.

"It's really terrible. A close friend of mine died recently and....."

I stopped speaking suddenly. I blinked and saw a face. I couldn't make out anything on it, but it reminded me of something. I've never remembered anything before.

"And uh....she left me with this." I felt my eyes glow as I pulled the small swirling red and black pendant out of my pocket and held it in my hands.

"It's really pretty Mr. Shadow, but what's wrong with it?" Cream touched the orb glowing with power beyond her years.

"Well Cream, before she died, my friend asked me to give this to some one who was really caring and would treasure this as much as she did."

That picture again! I can't make out anything! But that face! Why do I want to know who or what it is?!

"You mean for me?" Cream looked surprised.

"Of course. Here." She slightly lowered her head as I placed the pendant around her neck.

The pendant was made into a necklace by a string of small seashells. The jewel had its desired effect almost immediately. Cream's eyes hazed over an all too familiar light brown as the pendant dimly beamed in its own light red light.

"Cream, thank you so much. I can't tell you how much easier it is on my heart now." I smiled, watching her head back toward her room.

I started walking toward the front door of her house when I heard her speak again.

"Shadow.?" Her head looked around with her eyes still a dim brown hinting with redness.

"Yes?" I glared cunningly in her direction.

"Would it be alright if I try to get more power? I think it would make your friend happy." Cream held the pendant on her finger tips.

"That sounds like a good idea Cream. Here." I tossed her a small earpiece and a radio for communication.

I then hurriedly dashed out of the house.

--------------------------------------

Cream's eyes returned to normal as she pulled the covers over her head and drifted back off to sleep.


	2. Soul Food

Chapter 2: Soul Food

"You should see the pictures. They turned out pretty well considering I took them while I was hanging upside down." I talked on the phone as I pulled the final photo from the water in my dark room.

"I'll have to see them the next time I stop by." Rouge replied.

"By the way, did you get your TiVo fixed?" She continued.

"Yea, it was fine once the weather cleared up last night."

"What about you Tails? Have you recovered from your little fall?" She chided me.

I laughed hesitantly.

"Yea. I was just a little woozy there for a while. I'm not exactly used to hanging upside down."

I heard her laugh too.

"Maybe we'll have to try it again sometime." She added.

"You mean more spying?" I wasn't sure if she was joking around or not.

"Of course. I mean, maybe this time we won't actually get caught. It'll be fun."

I shook my head in amazement but accepted Rouge's invitation. What could it hurt? Besides, she is kind of fun to hang out with.

---------------------------------------

"Wake up! It's already eight thirty!" I heard mom yell without opening the door to my room.

I pushed the covers back and jumped to the floor. I was brimming with energy today. I got dressed quickly and headed downstairs for breakfast.

Mom had already set out a bowl of cereal and some fruit when I arrived.

"Good morning Cream. Sleep well?" She asked me kindly.

I nodded, rubbing my eye a little.

"Cream, that's a beautiful necklace! Where'd you get it from?" Mom asked me in amazement.

"Oh, just a friend gave it to me." I felt my heart start to beat faster.

I was nervous. What was the big deal. I should just tell mom the truth. She will remember Shadow right?

"When did a friend give it to you Cream? Yesterday?" She asked suspiciously. "You know no one except Amy can come over when I'm not here."

"I'm so sorry mom." I quickly jumped up from the table and wrapped my arms around, putting my head against her stomach.

"Shadow stopped by last night and he was really worried and upset and asked me I could help him." I cried as I explained.

"Well that's ok dear. But why did Shadow give that necklace to you?" She asked as she petted my ears.

"Because he needs my help." I pulled back from her embrace. My eyes locked with hers as I felt the pendant glow around my neck.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Hello? Oh, hey Tails. What's up?" I greeted him simply.

"Hey Amy! You guys have to come over to my hangar. I've got a little surprise for everybody." He sounded full of excitement.

"Ok Tails, we'll be over there later. Sonic's still sleeping." I told him, glancing at the couch to see Sonic shuffle slightly beneath his blanket.

"Don't worry about it, I'll give you guys a ride if you want?" He suggested.

"Really?! That's great. Thanks so much Tails! You know I love your car!" I laughed.

"I'll be over there in a few minutes. I've got to call Cream and Rouge first. Bye!"

------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" I heard Cream's voice.

"Hey Cream. It's Tails. I was wondering if you could come over to my house? I've got a surprise for everybody."

Cream didn't respond.

"Cream? Can you come? I'll give you a ride if you want?" She seemed strangely quiet today.

"No, that's alright Tails. Is Knuckles coming? I'll just ride with him." She explained.

"That's cool. I haven't called him yet, would you mind letting him know what this is all about?"

"Sure Tails. I'll see you later."

"Bye!"

-----------------------------------------------

I got off the phone with Tails and picked up the ear piece to talk with Shadow.

"Shadow, this is Cream, do you copy?" I called him.

"What is it Cream?" He sounded annoyed.

"Tails is inviting everyone over to give us a surprise. Is it alright if I go? I was going to 'visit' Knuckles first....."

"That sounds fine Cream. Normally I'd be worried, but Tails is too kind to do anything suspicious."

"Alright Shadow, I'll contact you again after we get back."

-----------------------------------------------

"So Sonic, any idea what's going on at Tails' house this afternoon?" Amy asked me as she poked her head out from behind the newspaper.

"Nope, I never ask questions about what he works on in that hangar of his." I rested my hands behind my head on the pillow as I still had the covers on top of me.

I heard the gravel outside rattle as a car turned into the driveway.

Tails was quickly at the door. Amy and I gathered our things and joined him and Rouge in the car.

"Tails, this is an awesome car!" Rouge commented at the sleek and shiny black Mitsubishi Spider as we zipped down the highway.

Amy and I enthusiastically nodded in agreement from the backseat.

"Is Cream coming?" Amy asked as we meandered through Station Square.

"Yea, I think so. She said she was going to see Knuckles about something first. So hopefully he'll be there too. He's getting a surprise too ya know." Tails chuckled a little.

"Ughhh........" Rouge groaned at Tails' mention of Knuckles.

"What?" Tails smiled widely at Rouge's reaction.

"Nothing." She looked at the crowded sidewalks, turning away.

"Hey Rouge, maybe we should spy on him next." I heard Tails whisper to her.

She laughed a little as Amy and I looked at each other, very concerned at their apparently newly adopted hobby.

---------------------------------------------

"Knuckles! Knuckles!" I heard a girl's voice faintly from across the canyon of Angel Island.

I shook my head in disgust at my lack of luck and hopped off the concrete steps of the Master Emerald alter to greet the annoyingly polite rabbit.

"Cream, what are you doing here?" I let my full resentment show as she stepped off the bridge.

"Mr. Knuckles, Tails has a big surprise for everyone and we've got to go over there now." She told me as she took a few deep breaths.

"I don't want a surprise." I told her, crossing my arms.

"But it might be goooood." She argued.

"Fine, I'll go. No sense in ruining my good reputation as a people person." I caved in.

"Hey Cream." She stopped and turned to face me. "Where's that chao of yours? Isn't he always bouncing around your shoulder."

Cream looked at me strangely, as if I wasn't speaking her language. I just grunted and shook my head, starting to walk again. I could care less about the little blue puff balls to begin with.

"Mr. Knuckles." Cream interrupted my thoughts again as we stepped off the bridge that leads to the alter.

"What?" I was not happy to be doing this and I desperately wanted her to shut up.

"Look!" Her eyes glowed a dim red as she locked her gaze on me.

-------------------------------------------------------

"This is Cream to Shadow, over."

"What is it now Cream?" I was again incredibly annoyed to be interrupted.

"I've now added two souls to the necklace. Knuckles and I are headed over to Tails' house to find out what this big surprise is."

"Very good Cream. Keep me informed, but don't try anything while you're there. You and Knuckles just keep your cover for now. Being able to infiltrate their group can help us immensely." I was very shocked at what she'd accomplished so far, but I kept my enthusiasm to myself.

"How many souls does the necklace need before we can activate it?" She asked me.

"We aren't activating anything. You're just along for the ride." I thought as I stood up.

I looked out the window at a hawk gliding through the sky of the virtually deserted canyon I was residing in at the moment.

"It needs four souls Cream." I told her. "But don't worry about that. Just keep me informed."

"Shadow, is there anything you want me to do with this giant green emerald Knuckles was pacing around earlier?"

"Don't worry about it Cream. I'll take care of it." I told her.

"Yes Shadow." She ended her radio transmission.

"It's kind of sad." I shook my head, tisking as I walked.

"Chao Chao!" 'My' slowly evolving dark chao chimed in from behind my shoulder as I spoke.

"I miss her calling me Mr. Shadow." I grinned evilly as I took off down the empty red clay path.

------------------------------------------------------

Knuckles soon after motioned for Cream to climb onto his back and she held on as they glided through the late morning sky.


	3. X Tornadoes for Dummies

Chapter 3: X Tornadoes for Dummies!

"Alright Akuma, let's get this thing out of here." I told my chao as we stood in front of the master emerald altar on Angel Island.

I pulled the four chaos emeralds I already had out of my pocket and laid them on the ground.

"Now I'll have to find the other three chaos emeralds but getting the master emerald puts a major headache behind us." I spoke aloud. "Let's go."

I picked up the emeralds again and used them to chaos control the Master Emerald, Akuma, and myself off Angel Island.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Is everybody ready?" Tails asked us as we stood in front of the closed hangar entrance.

"Yep. The suspense is killing me." I said, with a little sarcasm.

"Alright, check it out!" Tails pushed a button, and the door slowly eased open. I was speechless as I saw what was inside.

"Oh my God Tails! Where did you get all those planes!?!" Rouge was shocked to say the least.

"I've been working on them for a while. I've had some extra money and plenty of spare time." He explained.

"That's great Tails, but why do you need five more planes?" Amy asked.

"I don't." He smiled mischievously. "They aren't for me. There's one here for everybody."

"You mean we each get a plane?!!" I walked up to the nearest one and examined it more closely.

"Yep," Tails told us. "Now we can have practically an entire fleet if we ever have to fight Eggman or anyone else again."

"But Tails, I don't know how to fly." Cream sounded a little depressed.

"That shouldn't be a problem everybody." Tails continued. "I designed the controls with you guys in mind. There's just a joystick that you push forward to go down and pull back to go up. The green button is for your basic laser fire while the red and grey buttons fire different types of missiles. It's set up pretty much like a video game controller."

"Wow, this is so cool!" Amy had already climbed into the cockpit of a plane and was checking it out.

"Are all the planes the same?" I asked him, looking over the wings.

"Pretty much, I just personalized each of them with a little emblem, like yours Sonic." He pointed at the dark blue quilled hedgehog head painted on the wing.

"It's just for a little individual touch I added on all of them." Tails added.

"This is so amazing Tails, thank you so much!" Cream hugged Tails lightly, but I could see him blushing anyway.

"Yea Tails, this is the best thing you've ever come up with." Knuckles added, hopping into his plane.

"And don't worry about having to bring it back here guys. If you want to keep yours on Angel Island or wherever, it's fine by me. I'll be glad to have the space back." Tails told us.

"What do they run on?" I asked him.

I only inquired about it only because I'm not a machine person.

"Just one of those 'fake' chaos emeralds I made a while back. There's one in each plane and a back up supply generator so it should be good for a while. Besides, there is a gauge to monitor it on your display."

"Well Tails, you've done it again buddy." I shook my head in amazement.

Five planes! I mean come on! Five freakin' planes!

------------------------------------------------

I saw Cream wave to me and smile as she carefully rolled her plane out of the hangar. Knuckles was close behind her, looking annoyed at how cautiously she was driving.

"Shoooooommm!" I felt some of the wind created as both Cream and Knuckles took off quickly, heading toward the canyons.

"Hey Tails, I can't say how awesome this is." Sonic told me as he and Amy walked outside the hangar.

"Yea, I hope you don't mind, but Amy and I will stick to driving for now." He laughed as they headed back toward Station Square.

"You guys need a ride?" I offered them.

They looked at each other for a minute but didn't speak.

"Nah, we'll just take the bullet train. Thanks though." Sonic told me as they darted off toward the station not far from here.

I waved to them and checked the radar, seeing Knuckles' and Cream's planes still heading through the sky.

"You're truly the best fox boy! You'll have to give me some flying lessons sometime." Rouge jumped down from her plane and hugged me jokingly.

"You're crazy Rouge." I told her, still feeling a little shy as close as she was to me.

"I know it fox boy. I know it."

-------------------------------------------

"This is Cream to Shadow, over." She was calling again.

"Go ahead Cream." I replied.

"This is amazing Shadow. The big surprise was that Tails built a Tornado modeled jet for each of us. Knuckles and I are flying both of ours back to Angel Island right now."

"What?! He just gave you two planes?!" I jumped up, I was so startled by what she was telling me.

"Yep, and Tails said we could keep them on the island if we want." Cream explained.

"So he doesn't suspect anything?" I asked wearily.

"Not at all. Plus, I know he's got at least one of the other chaos emeralds, but I'll deal with that later."

"That's perfect Cream, I'll meet you and Knuckles at Angel Island in a few minutes." I terminated the radio connection, completely thrilled and intrigued by my good luck.

----------------------------------------------

"So Amy, got anything special planned for tonight?" Sonic slyly asked me as we were eating inside the local deli shop looking out the window at a somewhat tranquil Station Square street.

"No, not really." I sighed a little as I looked at my half finished turkey sandwich.

"Well we've got to find something to do." Sonic sounded unconcerned as he took another bite.

I laughed a little sheepishly.

"Sonic, there is something we could do, but I don't know how much fun you'd think it is." I told him.

He gave me a slightly annoyed look.

"I hope I'm not making him feel bad when I say stuff like that." I thought nervously.

"I'm sorry Sonic, I just worry you're gonna find the stuff I want to do boring and run off without me." I looked at him with a pitiful acknowledging smile, fully realizing how pathetic I sounded, but it really did concern me, you know?

"Amy, spending time with you isn't something I would want to run away from." He told me, nonchalantly laying his hand on top of mine.

"Even something as simple as this, just having a sandwich together and talking, is time well spent." He gave me a genuine smile.

I felt much better as we finished our meal and got up to leave the restaurant.

"So, what is this place we're going to?" Sonic asked me as we began crossing the street with some other pedestrians. It was still pretty early in the evening, about 5 o'clock.

"It's a challenge course. And I'm not quite sure what that is exactly, but it's an entertainment park that employs some kind of new technology and capabilities to create a unique environment for running, jumping, and flying course challenges." I pulled out the brochure I just happened to bring with me in my purse.

I glanced at Sonic quickly, noticing his eyes roll slightly. He must have been wondering why but was not completely surprised that I had a brochure.

"Where is this place?" He looked confused as I handed him the leaflet.

"It's over there near the C2, that new Chao Garden center." I explained. "But I haven't been over to that side of town in a couple of weeks."

"We'll probably run into Cream there." Sonic mentioned.

"Yea." I laughed.

-------------------------------------------

"Cream, this is amazing." I held my hand up to the side of one of the fighter planes now in our unsuspecting possession.

"Yea, I know." Cream told him, grinning slightly.

"Most of the hard work is done now. Especially with the protection the Master Emerald provided for the chaos emeralds neutralized." I informed her as I held four of the chaos emeralds in my hands.

"Now I just need two more souls in that necklace and the other three emeralds." I thought, barely able to contain myself.

"Do we need to use these planes now?" Cream suggested, pointing to herself and Knuckles.

"No, I mean unless you really think you need them. I think you can take care of Tails without them though, right?" I asked her, trying to get her to realize fighting Tails in a plane is not a good idea.

She nodded in agreement as she briefly touched the glowing pendant just below her neck.

"And Cream, bring Tails here if you can before you take his burdensome soul away, ok? I want to be here and watch you in action. Plus a little back-up never hurt."

She looked at me suspiciously.

"Don't worry Cream. We won't be in sight while you have your guest over unless you need us."

"I'll get right on it." She accepted my instructions as I motioned for Knuckles to approach and I began orchestrating other plans I had in store for them.

------------------------------------------------

"Welcome to C2!" A young girl in a black and white dress said as we stepped inside the sliding doors.

Amy and I both smiled and bowed slightly in greeting.

"We'd like to two.......whatever it is you do.......here." Amy and I looked at each other with confusing smiles and nodded in unison at the girl.

"Very good. Don't feel bad. This is a very unique center. One of the first of its kind."

"What exactly do we do.....here?" I asked her as she motioned for us to follow.

"Using advanced technology and the everyday expanding engineering capabilities of our design team, we have developed an eight-mile long tunnel that begins here, goes beneath the ocean and resurfaces at the entrance to the C2 chao garden. This race course will provide you and your partner with a unique experience of physical exertion and mental prowess."

Amy and I exchanged another confused glance.

"You're time will be tracked and if you like can be posted to compete against the rest of our visitors." The girl told us as we reached the enormous clear hard plastic tube.

"Also, you must complete all obstacles or your time will be disqualified." The girl cautioned.

"But the main thing is to have fun! And don't forget to check out the famous chao gardens when you're done. Press the green button to start."

The girl quickly stepped out and the tube sealed itself.

Amy and I both looked out and saw the tube disappear into the ocean.

"Hey Sonic, what do you think those spheres are down there?" Amy pointed at the first part of the course where it dropped steeply.

All along the middle and sides of the tube where tons of tiny, different colored solid spheres.

"Don't forget, collect as many of the power spheres and string together as many as you can to increase your overall score. The clock stops when both players have crossed the finish line." A tiny monitor told us. "Your time will begin in 5....4..."

"You ready Amy?" I said, extending a hand to her.

"Yea!"

"2.....1....GO!"

Amy and I took off down the incredibly steep ramp, zipping through the colored spheres as fast as we could. We weren't building up a lot of speed because the course had many sharp turns and angles that we had to pay attention to.

"Sonic look!" Amy pointed in the air ahead as we continued to run through a thankfully straight stretch of path.

A large, hexagon shaped portal seemed to be hovering there.

"Do you think it's one of those obstacles we have to complete?" I asked, slowing down slightly, not wanting to miss it.

"Yea, I guess so." She replied, slowing down as well.

"Well how are we gonna both get through it?" I asked her.

"Use our hammer!" Amy said, getting a running start and pounding her hammer into the ground, sending her flying into the air and through the portal that launched her forward.

"But Amy!" I yelled from behind her now. "How am I gonna get up that high?!?!"

"Just try it Sonic!" Amy winked from ahead and pointed behind me.

I suspiciously looked behind me to see a blue hammer with deep yellow colored stars and an earth tone colored handle lying innocently enough on the ground.

"What the hell....." I shook my head in disbelief and laughter as I picked it up and launched myself into the air.

-------------------------------------

"Tails, thanks for letting me hang out over here this afternoon. And thanks again for the plane. This is just.....I mean.....I'll have to re-pay you for this one day." Rouge winked as she got up from the couch.

We were just watching the news, but my mouth dropped open a little and I looked at her strangely.

"Why'd you call me Tails?" I tried kidding around with her, but it did sound quite strange to my ears.

"Well that is your name, isn't it?" She looked at me and put her hands on my shoulders.

My eyes widened a little as she moved closer and kissed me on the lips quickly and pulled away.

I couldn't.......think. I saw her grin a little and walk toward the door. She opened it and stepped outside.

"Bye....Tails." She laughed again as got in her car and started to drive off.

I stumbled back over to the couch and collapsed. Wow..............

----------------------------------------

"I think.......hah.........hah...........we're doin'........hah.......pretty good." Amy said as we were stopped, looking at another of these annoying obstacles. There were a series of fast moving bars that closed in on each other and pulled apart but were moving very fast.

"Amy......hah......" I took a few deep breaths. "I gotta ask you, where the hell did this hammer come from?" I couldn't stop grinning as I held the thing in front of me.

"Just a little trick. Do you like it?" She asked me, nudging me a little.

"Yea, this thing kicks serious butt!" I pounded the ground, still enjoying my new toy.

Suddenly, a tiny blue chao appeared and had an angry look on his face, but it was hard to take him seriously.

"Please do not break the plastic. Chao! If you did, water would flow in and you might down. Chao! You don't want to drown! Chao!"

I put the hammer away and returned to the puzzle in front of us. I figured I could dash through the maze quickly, but Amy might be another story. Then, I got a great idea. Amy helped me before, so it's only fitting I return the favor.

"Amy, can you curl up into a ball?" I asked her, never having seen her do it before.

"Of course." She looked at me oddly.

"Well, I need you to jump and curl into a ball. I'll catch you and then let you go, blasting both of us ahead." I tried to sound like I knew for sure this would work.

She smiled, looking like she was having fun as she leaped into the air and curled up into a slightly spinning pink ball. I caught her in my arms and after the walls had opened up again, began running and launched Amy ahead.

We made it through the gap easily.

Amy and I both continued through our speed burst, trying to out do each other. I kicked it up a notch and got a few feet in front of her and she tried with all her fight to catch me. Little did I know, we were running out of real estate!

I had become to preoccupied with the end of the path and felt a soft hand wrap around my stomach as Amy's momentum caused both of us to tumble across the finish line and onto the floor.

"Gotcha!" She said simply as we caught our breath, still lying on the ground.

"Congratulations!" I told her as I laid slightly on top of her, looking into her somewhat tired but excited green eyes.

I glanced around to make sure no one was watching before I moved in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

We pulled away after a few seconds and looked at each other, blushing slightly.

Amy tried start another kiss.

"Na-uh Amy! You gotta catch me again!" I toyed with her as I got off the ground quickly and ran into the Chao Gardens.

---------------------------------------

I heard a few shorts knocks at my door as I propped myself up on the couch. I think I was still a little dazed and confused.

"Hey Cream?" I greeted her curiously, wondering what she was doing here now.

"Hey Tails!" She smiled at me sweetly. "I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out with me on Angel Island a little while Knuckles is gone."

"Knuckles left you alone on his island?" I was quite surprised to say the least.

She just shrugged and waited for my answer.

"Yea, that sounds good. Wanna ride over there in the X Tornado?" I suggested. I was really kind of tired of driving my car everywhere.

Piloting a plane has always been more fun.

"How did you get over here?" I asked her, looking for her mode of transportation.

"Flying, the old fashioned way." She pointed at her ears.

We both laughed a little at something only the two of us could joke about.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Yep." She nodded happily.

-------------------------------------------

The evening sky was layered in streams of thick orange and red clouds with faint rays of yellow still piercing their way through the air. Tails and Cream hopped in the plane quickly and took off toward the setting sun and Angel Island.

Next time: Intense Aerial Battle! Cream vs. Tails

NOTE: The hammer Sonic got in this chapter and the 'plastic tube' course game he and Amy run through are based on Sonic Advance 3 and Sonic Heroes respectively. I just wanted to give credit where it's due. Hope you enjoy and any feedback, suggestions(such as do you think I need to put Tails' POV, etc. in each section), and comments are appreciated so much. Sayoonara!


	4. Intense Aerial Battle! Cream vs Tails

Chapter 4: Intense Aerial Battle! Cream vs. Tails

"So Cream, how was your first flight?" I asked her as we soared quietly across the sky.

"Really fun Tails. It was pretty easy to control too." She explained.

I was quite relieved to hear that, because I knew if anyone had trouble with the flying system, it would be Cream.

Not to criticize her, put she's never been the most assertive type. Still, I'm relieved it went well. I half expected she and Knuckles to crash into each other the way they tore out off the runway.

"Where was Knuckles going anyway?" I mentioned, changing the subject.

"I don't know exactly. I just stopped by to chat for a little while and he was headed out. Maybe he was going to fight with Rouge or something." Cream smirked a little at her suggestion.

I felt an odd twinge of jealously at the mention of Knuckles, but I couldn't really understand why. I mean, I know Rouge kissed me, but c'mon Tails ole buddy! I'm just 15, what could an 18 year old see in me?

Thankfully, Angel Island was approaching so I took my thoughts off Rouge and focused on landing the plane.

------------------------------------------

"I can't believe that place has a chao gift shop." Sonic shook his head almost in scorn at the garden center as we walked toward a nearby elevator.

"Yea, they did have something amazing stuff in there though." I commented.

"Like what?" He sounded outraged as he pushed the elevator call button.

"Everything! Like the chao mugs, chao plushies, chao t-shirts, chao cell phone covers, everything was just hilarious!" I couldn't stop laughing at the thought of everything chao!

Sonic just smiled in disbelief as we got on the elevator. He had one of those 'I'll never understand' looks on his face.

"Plus, I know what I'm buying you for your birthday this year." I nudged him with a cruel smile.

"What?" He looked at me with a little fear.

"Those adorable chao boxers!"

He looked relieved as I swore I saw a little blush on his face as we stepped out of the elevator on the top floor.

"So Amy, you ready to go home?" He asked me as we looked at the massive rail system that began from the top of the building.

"Yea, I'm kinda tired." I told him.

"You're tired? Well, that should be true. We didn't have a nap today." He rubbed his chin and nodded his head approvingly, as if he'd just made an important discovery.

"You know Sonic, we really do sleep too much." I said as we walk over to the edge of the roof.

"But we should sleep more! We're hardworking hedgehogs!" He told me, letting a yawn I thought for sure was fake.

"Not we're not." I dismissed his idea as I jumped on the rail. "You ready?"

"Yea, let's go!"

We both began to grind down the rails, picking up speed as we hit a few small loops. Sonic was always better at this than I was. He crouched and leaned so effortlessly into the corners and turns.

It was cool enough for me to just coast along and watch but I kept close enough behind him.

A few minutes later the rail path began to end as we jumped off and landed smoothly a block or so from my house.

----------------------------------------

"So Tails, whatcha been up to today?" Cream asked me as we were walking across the bridge to the island where the emerald alter was.

"Not much really. You know me, I'm not really all that exciting." I laughed a little, never really knowing what to say about myself.

I looked at the stunning white marble altar as we traversed the unnecessarily rickety wooden bridge that lead across the canyon. It was in that moment I noticed there was a major problem.

"Oh my ga.....Cream! Where is the Master Emerald?!?!" I twirled my tails together and flew to the top of the empty altar.

Cream joined me a few seconds later, not looking nearly as freaked out as I felt.

"Cream you just don't understand! Knuckles' obsession is this thing. If it's lost, bad things might happen. Knuckles will kill us! What are we gonna do?!" I was entirely calm, cool, and collected.

"Tails, it's ok! Knuckles took the emerald with him, wherever he was going." She put both of her hands on my shoulders and stopped me from rambling on.

"I guess that makes sense." I reasoned with myself.

Then I felt Cream's hand wrap around mine as she tugged at me to follow her down the steps. I slowly let her lead me along until we were at the bottom of the altar and were standing near the edge of the tiny lagoon that was apart of the altar's construction.

She let go of my hand as she sat down and dangled her feet in the water. Without another thought, I sat down beside her and let my feet rest in the cool water as well.

"Tails," She began again, putting her hand on mine. "I really wanted you to come over here today because there's something I want to tell you......"

I was looking into the pool but I noticed her face turn toward me with a hint of nervousness. I locked eyes with her as I could feel her intently focused on me. She almost seemed to zone out of a second as I now looked at her strangely, wondering what she was doing.

"Cream....Cream?" I waved my hand in front of her face to snap her out of whatever trance she seemed to be in.

"Oh, sorry Tails." She shook her head a little and looked away.

"What is it Cream?" I looked at her with concern, wondering if she was alright. I put my hand on top of hers to let her know I was there.

She looked at me again and I couldn't move as she slowly maneuvered her head towards mine.

She stopped for a second as I inched my head closer to hers before she kissed me softly on the lips and pulled away.

An amount of time passed that felt likely an eternity but I slowly moved closer to her again as she briefly brushed my forehead tufts of fur before I kissed her again. Her lips felt so soft and warm as I touched them only for a brief but unforgettable moment.

We almost simultaneously stood up in the pool as the water made a soft rippling sound. I didn't entirely know what I was doing but I felt my arms wrap around Cream and hold her tightly in an internally electrifying hug.

After a few moments I pulled back, smiling deeply as I looked at Cream's face. I noticed for the first time the beautiful pendant she was wearing.

"Where'd you get that necklace? It's really beautiful." I complemented her.

"Shadow gave it to me." She said simply.

"Shadow?!?!" My eyes flashed open at the mention of his name.

As soon as his name left my mouth, I saw a dark black hedgehog calmly walking out from behind a corner across the bridge on the main island.

------------------------------------------

"So Amy, I have a question that's been bothering me all day." I told her as I laid down on the couch.

"What's that Sonikku?"

"How in the world did I get this hammer?" I pulled the thing from behind my back without even thinking.

It was practically an involuntary reaction now.

Amy just shrugged, and walked off down the hall.

"Amy! Come on! Tell me! I gotta know!" I lifted my head off the pillow it was comfortably resting on.

No response.

Although I was tired, it would have driven me crazy all night. I leapt off the couch and down the hall toward Amy's room.

"What is it Sonikku?" She looked at me as innocently as she could.

"Are you gonna tell me?"

"Nope." I saw that sinister smile on her face again as she cut off the lamp by her bed, leaving the entire room shrouded in darkness.

"Then I'm just gonna have to make you tell me." I laughed as I jumped onto the bed and held her arms down.

I mercilessly began ticking her sides and stomach as giggles turned into laughter in just a few seconds.

"C'mon Ms. Rose, what's your secret?" I made a stupid voice as I continued trying to tickle her without laughing myself.

"Alright! Alright I give!" She took a few deep breaths, sounding relieved that her tickle torture was over.

"Do you like having a hammer Sonic?" She looked up at me, I could still tell she was messing around.

"Yea......." I said, making it sound like it was some sinful pleasure to have a giant mallet that can appear out of nowhere from behind your back.

"Well, it's just Amy magic." She told me as she sat up and tackled me to the bed, now holding both of my arms down.

"What's Amy magic?" I asked, as I felt her slowly slide down and wrap her arms around me.

I caught a quick glimpse of her face in the soft silver moonlight. I smiled in the dark as I hugged her tightly.

"It's a very good thing. Just be glad I share." Amy said softly as we both relaxed our hold on each other.

I kissed her lovingly on the lips and nipped at her ears that I could still see in the light piercing through the window. I then slid back beneath the covers and drifted off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------

Cream didn't even turn around at the mention of Shadow's name! I mean, she wasn't on the ARK with us when that whole disaster happened, but she's been told a lot about him I know. Plus she had at least seen him when we fought Metal Sonic a while back.

But then again, we never really knew for sure if that was actually Shadow.

"So is this really him?!?!" My mind was racing again, still being able to see his slowly fading white and red super figure fall toward the seemingly lifeless planet beneath the ARK.

"Tails, you've really done it this time." Shadow spoke with an arrogant tone as he stopped beside Cream.

"What?" I could feel my eyes sticking straight up and trying to keep a close eye on him in case he made a sudden move.

"You gave us two planes to work with. Thank you so much." He looked at me, talking as if I was a four-year old.

"Who's us?" I asked him again, unconsciously taking a step back.

"Cream." He paused. "And Knuckles." I saw Knuckles climb up from behind the edge of the cliff behind me."

I looked at his and Cream's eyes and noticed they both seemed cloudy and almost lifeless.

"What are you talking about?" I turned my head quickly as my eyes darted around.

I could feel my blood pressure rising and adrenaline racing through my veins.

"You see that little necklace around her neck?"

I didn't respond.

"That pendant holds the spirits of two poor souls. Well, I shouldn't be so harsh. Knuckles is one of them." Shadow chided himself.

"What about Cream?" I asked him, letting some anger out.

"Now see, that's what I enjoyed most about this." Shadow turned and faced the other side of the bridge.

"Not only did I possess Cream's mind, but I took her chao too." His laugh almost sounded like a cackle as he point at a very tall dark chao poised on the other side of the bridge.

I was becoming more outnumbered by the second.

"What have I got to do with this?" I tried taking a step in direction where someone else wasn't, but there was no where to go.

"You remember when Cream was looking into your eyes earlier?" Shadow said as he pulled out a green emerald.

"She was trying to steal your soul, but something prevented her from taking what I wanted."

Shadow's eyes narrowed as his gaze moved from the emerald he was holding, to me.

"What do you w-want m-my soul for?" I asked him, my anger now clearly replaced by fractured words of fear.

"I want to go to the Life Force Realm." Shadow continued to eye me evilly. "Your soul isn't all we're taking from you though."

My eyes shot open as I couldn't imagine what else he could possibly want that I had.

"I want that chaos emerald you've got." Shadow spoke quickly. "And I know you've got it on you because that's the only possible thing I can think of that prevented Cream from taking your spirit!"

"You want it? Come and get it!" I produced the emerald from my pocket and grasped it tightly in my hand.

"Hah!" Cream ran directly at my and tried jumping in the air to kick me with both of her feet.

I quickly flew sideways and missed her attack, but was definitely caught off guard.

I turned around to see where the other three guys were and noticed Shadow was gone. Almost instantly I felt a sharp kick in the side as Shadow appeared out of nowhere and sent me skidding across the dirt.

I jumped to my feet as fast as I could, trying to think of a way out of this. Cream again came at me, this time flying at a steep angle. I twisted my tails together and flew up, trying not to hurt her as I pushed off her back and flew toward the main branch of Angel Island.

"Hah..hah....hah....." I took a few short breaths as I saw Cream flying across the canyon quickly, with Knuckles gliding right behind her.

"Schhrr........" I heard a crackling energy sound as the dark chao formed a sphere of black and purple energy in its hands and hurled it toward me. I flew up and to the right, looking down to see the ball rip through the rock that was behind me.

"Give it up Tails!" Shadow appeared again and kicked me in the face.

"Gahhhh......" I smashed into the unforgiving dirt again. I felt a cut on my face as it stung from the dirt and dust in the air.

I tried to get up quickly again, but Cream appeared in the now thickening dust cloud and spun kicked me back to the rocks.

"Come on Tails! Fight me!" She said, her voice not sounding at all like the girl I was sitting with a few minutes before.

"I won't do it Cream!" I stood up and coughed a little, trying to get my lungs some fresh air and have everything come back into sight.

I saw Cream's shadow move again through the slightly settling dust cloud as she flapped her ears together and circled around behind me.

"Cream!" I tightened my grip on the now glowing yellow emerald in my right hand as I watched her angry, clouded light brown eyes pierce through my aching body.

"Give me that thing!" Cream dove straight at me as I flew up in the air and moved around swiftly to avoid her attempts to grab and hit my arm.

"Schrrhhrrr...." I heard and noticed the dark chao forming another energy ball between its palms as Cream and I angrily circled above.

I kept one eye on Cream and tried to keep the other on everyone else as the chao hurled the energy mass in what it anticipated to be my direction.

I flew down and continued my circling pattern again as Cream didn't notice my change in altitude.

She continued on the same elliptical path she was on as I was now only eight or so feet off the ground.

"Ahhhh...." Her angered brown eyes showed a moment of pain as I thought I saw her face return to normal as she plunged toward the ground.

The air was much clearer now as I saw her ears completely stop flapping as her body plummeted below the edge of the cliff that separated Angel Island and the Master Emerald altar.

I flew faster than I ever thought possible over the edge of the cliff, almost in a straight dive as I raced to reach Cream in time.

In a matter of seconds I was behind her and tried to adjust my momentum upward. I braced my arms for her body as I know I felt my eyes close for half a second as I prayed she would be alright.

I saw her now closed eyes while she laid motionless in my arms as I hovered to a small patch of grass on the island above.

"Cr-Cr-Cream...?" I felt tears in my eyes as I looked at her lying softly on the ground.

My mind had completely blocked out, forgotten, and purposely pushed away everything and everyone else around me.

I took both my hands and held her gently in my arms again. I noticed Shadow, Knuckles, and the dark chao were standing far away at the moment. I had placed the yellow chaos emerald I was holding on the ground beside me as I was entirely focused on her.

"Cream..." I whispered again as I slowly took her hand and felt for a pulse in her wrist. I detected a smooth beat, calming my own heart down a bit.

"A little careless, aren't we Tails?" I heard Shadow's voice but before I could turn to look, I felt a bright light as I reached one hand toward the ground. I felt around frantically but knew the emerald was gone.

I was worried. I lost the one thing that gave me a chance against him, but I didn't care. I still looked at Cream.

Her eyes were so still, and beautiful. Her dark orange dress was powdered with dust and the small blue ribbon she always wore around her neck was untied and dangling to stay attached.

Another short moment passed I saw Knuckles and the dark chao heading in my direction.

I quickly gathered Cream in my arms again and tried to stand her up. I figured my only chance to get both of us out of here now, was to get to the X Tornado and fly away.

As I stood Cream up her body still leaned against me. Then I felt her move and looked at her in shock. I saw her eyes snap open as she instantly kicked me hard, sending me flying across the ground and against a thick wall of rock.

"Help......." I felt disoriented and lost.

Then I felt Cream's soft arm wrap around me as she stared deeply into my eyes........

------------------------------------------

Sonic and Amy slept softly as the deep purples and blacks of midnight blended with the rich reds and yellows of the morning horizon.

AUTHOR NOTE: Hope everyone is enjoying the first four chapters. I haven't written chapter 5 yet but I hope to have it up soon. Your thoughts, comments, and suggestions are greatly appreciated. I like trying to write from the different character's POV.

It provides a unique challenge especially to 'think' and 'speak' how characters that their age would express their feelings and emotions into words. Which is something I think I need to work on since Tails and Cream are meant to be 14ish but who knows. Thanks again everybody!


End file.
